


we can love each other, huddled by some burned out coals

by artemis_writes



Series: I'll Tell You the Truth (But Never Goodbye) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking bread, Character Study, Flashback, How the Fuck Do I Tag, I promise, Niki's Bakery, amnesiac ghostbur, fundy is not a furry, ghostbur angst, ghostbur's diary, ghostbur's library, minimal angst, pre-pogtopia, still some fluff, what i remember, wholesome friendship moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_writes/pseuds/artemis_writes
Summary: It was a perfect day (he wishes he could go back)[Part one of ghostbur's what i remember diary: The smell of bread]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: I'll Tell You the Truth (But Never Goodbye) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	we can love each other, huddled by some burned out coals

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo!
> 
> this is the start of a new project of mine to expand on ghostbur's what i remember book! i hope you enjoy :D
> 
> title from ain't nobody's problem by the lumineers

“Whoah, there’s a lot of you!”

Wilbur smiled, “Well, Tommy had a day off so Tubbo wanted to come and help too-”

“Sorry!” A small chirp came from the back of the group.

“-and I figured Fundy would wanna be here too. We were meant to start on wall repairs together, but I think someone else handled it so we didn’t really get too see each other too much. If it’s too many, we can figure something out?”

“No, don’t worry about it! The more the merrier!” Niki opened the wooded gate and the group of four rushed into the bakery at the base of the mountain.

Inside, giddy shadows pass the smooth walls and worn wooden planks creak with excitement, welcoming the group into the humble shop. Wilbur glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a glass display full of various cakes and breads that were now his main source of food.

(If he thought a bit harder, dug a bit deeper, Ghostbur would remember consulting Niki about adding more cinnamon to the one on the far right, and asking about a special garlic bread for his son, but it felt hazy and so so far away.)

“Wow! This looks awesome!”

“Thank you Tubbo! I’m glad you’re here.” She offered him a flour-stained apron from behind the counter and began passing them out to the rest.

“Of course, of course!”

“We do get to taste test this bitch, right?” Tommy perked up, already eyeing a large red and white cupcake on the cooling rack.

“Yeah!” she looked over and followed his gaze, “Actually, those cupcakes were underperforming. Surprisingly it’s the bread that needs restocking, but I don’t think anyone would notice if just one went missing.”

“Huh? _Oh. Oh!_ Alright then.” He disappeared into the back room before anyone could say a word and once instructions were given and the basics of baking explained, the rest followed suit.

_____________________

Soon, the group fell into a rhythm that Ghostbur swore he could replicate to this very day. Add yeast into the mixer. Then the flour. Let it rest. Chase Tommy away from the cupcakes and keep an eye on Tubbo in the process. Knead. Repeat.

(Could he even knead dough anymore? He’d never tried.)

Somewhere around the second loaf that had made its way to Fundy’s egg wash and braiding station, Wilbur realized that he needed gloves and had to dig behind the counter since the only box he knew of in the kitchen was empty.

Admittedly it took him longer to notice the creak of the wood than it should’ve. Perhaps the smell of flour so close to the front was meant to make him suspicious as he hadn’t gotten any on his apron yet.

It might have been the heavy footsteps, or the snickering, but it finally clicked that something might have been off.

“Don’t worry, Niki, I think I know what gloves look like,” he laughed.

Silence.

“For real, you don’t have to. Trust me I’m fine!”

He narrowed his eyes and reluctantly turned around to a handful of flour to the face followed by maniacal cackling from a suspiciously familiar voice. Wilbur shook the flour from his eyes only to see Tommy doubled over, hands covered in flour with Tubbo standing in the kitchen doorway with a hand over his mouth.

“Gotcha, bitch!”

“Tommy.”

“Wil, I got you pretty damn good, you have to admit. It was pretty fucking hilarious.”

“Tommy.”

“Also you’re very bad at listening, you know that? I swear, I thought Tubbo was going to give me away for a second.”

“Tommy.”

“Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. See it was funny because you were all serious and shit and then, and then I hit you in the face and-”

“Tommy.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Run.”

(Ghostbur does not like this part. Nowadays Tommy does not look at him with the joy that he remembers. Come to think of it, he barely looks at him at all… He wishes he could go back. Why can’t he go back?)

He did, practically pushing Tubbo through the kitchen to safety, laughter ringing through the bakery.

(Those were simpler times.)

_____________________

They left the kitchen a fucking mess.

Both giant mixers had wet dough splattered about, their corresponding bowls nowhere to be found. Every single counter had gotten flour, both wet and dry, scattered upon it, not to mention the spilt sesame seeds and dirty egg wash bowls.

And although numerous batches of dough were lost to Tommy’s food fights and some others had to be thrown out since Fundy’s fur had gotten mixed in with the dough, many loaves managed to make it into the oven and once they did…

Once they did, it was a moment that was impossible to forget.

He wasn’t sure how Niki managed, but the smell that came from the convection ovens managed to top even that of brownies she had made to celebrate Fundy’s birthday. Rosemary and various spices flooded the room as soon as the loaves started baking. The sourdough scent soon followed, reminding him of moments with his dad and siblings that seemed like so so long ago.

(It seemed even longer now.)

In that moment, he knew that this was what he had fought the war for.

That he and Tommy hadn’t wasted their time to branch off from their family in the Antarctic Empire into a completely different land for no reason. That they were capable of great things - that they had _done_ great things and lived to see the sun rise another day.

Perhaps he had missed his father and twin, but the letters were enough. Maybe Tommy was a little loud and his inheritance of L’Manburg was worrisome, but Wilbur knew, eventually, he could handle it. Maybe his son was a furry, but seeing him, along with the rest of his friends, crowded along a furnace with smiles on their faces and excitement in their eyes, he knew it was worth it.

“Wil! The braided ones are almost ready!”

“Ooh! I’ll go grab a stick of butter!” Tubbo ran off to search the shelves.

“Try not to fucking fall!”

“Shut the fuck up, you furry.”

“I’m not a furry, I’m a _fox,_ you dumbass!”

Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the friends he had made. They were good to him; had fought by his side and defended him to the end.

And now?

Now they could have moments like this, simply living in each other's presence enjoying the moment, and, admittedly, the presidential positions that came with a new country. Now, Wilbur was happy.

“Coming!” he called, setting aside a towel to inspect the newest bread.

(Why was he so cold?)

**Author's Note:**

> whoah u made it this far?
> 
> damnnnnn (im so sorry, i haven't written in months. hope your brain isnt fuckin fried or something)


End file.
